A Moment Reprieve
by Luv2Game
Summary: -OneShot- Finding a few moments all to herself, Katara can't seem to keep her thoughts from straying to a certain Airbender... ::Kataang::


_**A/n:**_ Hello, fellow Avatar fans! After last weeks episode, I was hit with this idea for a short drabble, and I just had to write it. Now, I don't know about you all, but I find Katara's emotions concerning Aang a bit...mixed. It obvious Aang loves her, but what about Katara? Well, like I'm sure you all did, I saw the teaser for the season finale. I'm Kataang all the way. So, this idea just popped into my head, and it follows directly after Book 2: Episode 18. It's _**Kataang**_, so, Zutara lovers, you have been warned. XD

Feedback is loved. This is my first Avatar post, so I do hope you all like it. Guess that's all I have to say...read and enjoy! Oh, and this is a one-shot.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Avatar: The Last Airbender is property of Nickelodeon, Mike and Bryan, and..um, all those other genius people who help create it. I don't own, so please don't sue.

_**Summary:**_ As Katara rests in her room, her thoughts keep venturing to a certain young Airbender...How does she really feel about him?

Now, on with the show!

_A Moment Reprieve_

_**xxxx**_

With a content sigh, Katara flopped down on her large feather bed, snuggling into the pillows laying neatly on the blanket. This was wonderful. A few moments all to herself. And in her own private quarters! Only a few hours had past since she had said farewell to her brother and Aang, and all ready the king of Ba Sing Se had offered her a room in his grand palace. Being his advisor seemed to have its perks.

Pushing back her a strand of her dark brown hair, the Waterbender sat up, pulling a pillow into her lap as her blue orbs took in her new room. It was truly lovely. Plush, blue carpet lay over the gray stone flooring, covering the cool stone. A mahogany dresser sat against the wall before her bed; a small wash stand caddy-corner to it. A changing screen, decorated with singing birds, bright flowers, and an orange sunrise stood silently in corner. A lone window allowed sunlight to stream into the room, flooding the area with warmth.

But Katara's favorite thing about the room was the bed. It was large, and four posts supported the sheer veils that covered the perimeter. The mattress was full of soft, yielding feathers, and thick, comfortable blankets were draped over it. Pillows, just as soft as the mattress, were strewn over the bed, and Katara decided that she had never been on anything so relaxing. Of course, after months of sleeping on the ground, she reasoned that anything soft would feel like heaven. Still, her quarters were quite satisfactory, and she was thankful for a safe harbor.

She only hoped that Aang was having as much luck.

Sokka and Toph, too, of course. But she was sure her older brother was enjoying himself- he was on his way to meet their father. Nothing could make her brother happier. Toph had set out shortly after Aang and Sokka to visit her mother, who was staying somewhere in the upper crust of Ba Sing Se. Katara was confident that the young Earthbender was enjoying herself, as well. Aang, on the other hand, was going to the Eastern Air Temple to meet with a man who claimed he could help the Avatar control his Avatar State. Katara hated the thought of Aang going to his one of his homelands all by himself. The last time they had visited a temple...

Last time, he had been so sad; so alone. All of his people were gone. He was the only one left of his nomad race. He shouldn't have to face that sort of sadness alone...

"But he has Appa. He'll be fine." Speaking to the empty room, Katara buried her head into the pillow she was clutching. "I hope."

Yet there was no way she could be with him. They had all agreed to split up for a time- to tie up some loose ends before it was too late. Sokka was to meet with their father, Toph her mother, and Aang the Guru. Katara was to stay in the Earth Kingdom and be an advisor to the Earth King- a man who had been blind to the going-ons of the outside world for years. They all had important jobs they had to attend to; soon they would all reunite.

Still, that didn't keep thoughts of Aang from clouding her mind. She just couldn't shake the thought of the Avatar being all alone, save for his animal companions. Ever since they had met, they had been together practically day and night. Aang, Sokka and herself. Toph had joined their group a bit later, but she had easily earned a place in each of their hearts. And while Katara loved both Toph and her brother dearly, Aang shared a special place in her heart.

She had been the one that had found him, frozen in that iceberg. It was her face he had fist seen, and the two had forged an unbreakable friendship, seemingly all at once.

A blush crept into her cheeks, and Katara had to laugh as she remembered their first few days together. She had been rather...infatuated with him. It wasn't everyday you met an Avatar! Not to mention one who had disappeared and been frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years. And he had seemed so carefree. So at ease with himself and others.

She handn't realized how vulnerable and hurt he was inside until their visit to the Southern Air Temple where he had lived. She hadn't known that, underneath his carefree exterior, an injured soul longed for a family. For someone- anything- familiar. It was then that her crush had began to fade an turn into something genuine. It was then that she had began to truly care for the Airbender.

And now, he was traveling back to an air temple; albeit a different branch, Katara knew it was really no different that the Southern temple. He was still all alone, and he would have to grapple with those memories of his life once again. She wouldn't be there to protect him-

"Aang is perfectly capable of protecting himself!" Lying back, she felt the bed bounce under the sudden impact. With a sigh, she placed an arm over her face, blocking out the sunlight. "He is the Avatar, after all. He's going to save...to save the world."

And she was fretting over the fact that he was going back to his homeland all alone. If he couldn't handle that on his own, then how did she expect him to save their land? She believed in him to the fullest; she knew he could do it. Yet she worrying over something, when compared to saving the world, that seemed so trivial? A laugh escaped her lips. How silly!

Turning, Katara buried her head into her pillow, trying to snuff out thoughts of Aang in the process. It worked for a few moments, and she could feel her eyelids close and her mind drift. Before sleep could claim her, however, her eyes snapped open as a memory filtered through her thoughts. When they had parted, now that she dwelled on it, it seemed that Aang had wanted to tell her something. Something...important? She didn't know. He had appeared the same as always. Hadn't he?

Had there been a bit of anxiousness mixed in with his usual confidence?

Surely not. If had been something pressing, Aang would have told her. That was just his personality. Bubbly, vivacious, animated- the Airbender always had a smile on his face. And wise. Wisdom beyond his years. Though he seemed to rarely let it show, Katara could see it clearly. The fact that he was two years her junior was always slipping her mind. Sometimes, she felt as though she were younger than he. There just seemed to be so much knowledge hidden within Aang. Watching him grow in it, watching him become a young man right before her was so...exciting. Katara could feel a smile spread across her face at the very thought.

Again, the urge to protect him welled up within her, and Katara squelched it with an irritated sigh, her smile sliding from her face. What was the matter with her! She wasn't fretting over Sokka and Toph, and there were just as alone as Aang was going to be! They weren't going to be alone at all, but with family and advisors. This was her first moment to herself in a long while, and here she sat, worrying about Aang!

With a huff, the Waterbender slid from her bed, padding across the carpeted floor and moving to her window. Pushing back the curtains, she leaned against the window pane, watching the activity of people beneath her. She could imagine the chatter, sounds of feet against dirt, and happy shouts of vendors, trying to persuade passerbys to purchase their goods. Her irritation slowly subsided as she watched the bustling scene and that odd desire to keep the Avatar safe returned. But this time, it didn't annoy or bother her. This time...it just confused her.

She didn't understand it. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She did understand where the urge originated from. Her friendship with the boy. You wanted to protect your friends. It was only natural. And when you were as close as she was to Aang, that feeling only intensified. That wasn't what had Katara's emotions in a bunch. No, what caused her mind to whirl was why. Why was she fretting now, just because he wasn't with her? Just because he wasn't beside her didn't give her just cause to worry so. He was able to take care of himself, so why was she so concerned over him? Why...

Her thoughts slowly trailed off and her head shot up, a absurd thought suddenly edging out all others. Katara placed a hand to her temple, her blue eyes closed as her slim fingers massaged the spot.

_Oh, no, no, no. No. That's crazy! M- Me and Aang?! I- I don't...I can't! I- I..._

She didn't. She couldn't. How could she? Aang? That thought went beyond crazy- it was preposterous! She couldn't- She didn't...lo-

A light tap at the door tore Katara's attention from her thoughts. "Miss Katara?"

She had to swallow serveral times before she could find her voice. "Y- yes?"

The door cracked open, and a young woman with dark ebony hair poked her head in. "The Kyoshi Warriors have arrived, Miss. My Lord is requesting your presence." She smiled, the gesture crinkling her kind green eyes, and Katara found herself easily returning the grin.

"Of course. I'll be there right away. Thank you for telling me."

The woman gave a parting nod. "I'll take my leave then, Miss Katara, and alert my Lord of your response."

As the door clicked shut, Katara released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. Suki and her friends had arrived, and the Earth King was summoning her. Glancing at her attire, she decided that her blue dress, edged in white trim, was suitable enough. Walking over to her wash stand, she poured a bit of cool water from the decorative pitcher into the basin. Splashing some of the liquid onto her face, she immediately felt refreshed. Grabbing the small towel from its peg beside the stand, Katara dabbed the droplets away. Surveying herself in the mirror above her dresser, the Waterbender decided she looked presentable.

Moving to the door, Katara drew a deep breath, prepared to leave her thoughts behind her for the time being. Satisfied that she had cleared her mind of all the confusion clouding it, she turned the knob, opening the door and exiting out into the hallway. She had a job to complete; she could think later.

But as she walked down the long hallway, the only sound around her own echoing footsteps, she couldn't keep one thought at bay. The one thought that was becoming like a plague: Did she love Aang? Funny, that thought had only taken root minutes ago, and already it was consuming her. Love. To be so small, it was so powerful. Love. Did she love Aang? Of course she did. She loved him dearly. Just as she loved Sokka and Toph. But...was is it real, true, genuine love? Her heart picked up speed at the mere thought. Did she love Aang...

Suddenly, she found herself standing outside the elaborate doors of the Earth King. The grand doors, decorated with the Earth symbol, reminded Katara of the task at hand. Doing her best to push aside that one, mind-boggling thought, Katara pushed open the door. As she entered the grand chamber, she felt a peace settle over her, and she smiled, pleased that she would be able to focus her full attention on greeting their visitors. Deep down inside, Katara knew why she was able to feel so at ease. Because, deep in her heart, she already knew the answer to the question.

She _did_ love the Avatar.

And she couldn't keep it buried any longer.

_**xxxx**_

_**A/n:**_ And that, as they say, is that. My first Avatar drabble, and I must say, I'm pleased with it. I hope you all enjoyed it, too. Please let me know what you think of it. I'm even open to you Zutara fans. ::happy wave:: My little sister is one of you. So, um, I hope you enjoyed! I sure had fun writing it.

Oh, and,** Happy Thanksgiving**, all! Let's be thankful for Kataang. XD

Thanks for the read!

_Luv2Game_


End file.
